A Hot Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Its another hot day and people are trying to cool off. How will the Deaz family cool off on this hot day? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Stuck in the Middle anyway. This is requested

* * *

It was a hot summer and the Deaz's ac wasn't working. Since Harley was the only one home she decided just to trip to nothing. Harley felt the cool air hitting her naked body as she was laying on her bed. Her eyes where now closed just to enjoy the feeling. Then she heard a bang on the wall of the house. Harley sighed as she heard another bang knowing who is doing it.

Then a white ball comes flying into her bedroom. Luckily the window was open. Sighing again Harley quickly got dressed not bothering to put on her bra and panties. She quickly made a b line strait to Aidan who is in the back yard. She then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Aidan shirtless. His body in her mind looked like a Greek god. She slowly was getting wet and her nipples where now hard. Something that Aidan noticed and just smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

You must like what you see as I can see your nipples and they are hard."

"They are not."

"Well then why do you have a wet spot showing up on your gym shorts?"

"Um water got on me."

"If you say so. All i know i can show more if you want me to."

Aiden soon grabbed hold of his crouch and Harley could see the outline of his dick becoming hard. The two barley made it to the other side of the fence before they made out on Aidan's aunts lawn. Harley wasted no time taking off her shirt showing Aiden her C cup breasts. He licked his lips seeing Harley wasn't wearing a bra. He quickly squeezed one of her breasts and sucked on the other.

While he fondled her breasts Harley started to moan. She really started to moan when one of Aidan's hands slid down into her shorts. He was shocked that Harley was not even warring panties either. His fingers soon slipped into her pussy causing more moans from the young girl. Aiden's dick was growing more in his shorts as he counted playing with Harley's pussy and sucking on her breasts.

After finishing sucking on her breasts Harley dropped to her knees and pulled down the older boy's shorts to reveal a seven inch hard dick. Aidan too decided to go commando. Harley wasted no time at sucking him. Now its Aidan's turn to moan. Some how Aidan and Harley ended up in a sixty nine. As Harley sucked away she was being eaten out.

The teens just moaned away and soon Harley squirted onto Aidan's face but he kept eating her out. She squirted a few more times before Aidan shot his load into her mouth. Harley did manage to swallow every drop. Harley soon got up and slid Aidan's dick in her pussy and started to ride. Aidan was disappointed he wasn't watching her breasts bounce as his dick slide in and out of her tight pussy.

However he was glad he was finally fucking her as the two continued to moan. It wasn't long until she squirted onto him and the lawn. Without pulling out Harley manged to spin around and go at it again. Aidan smiled as he was now able to see Harley's breasts bounce as they fuck. Aidan started to go faster and harder that caused Harley to squirt sooner. However Aiden kept going at it.

Harley grabbed Aiden's hands and placed them on her breasts. He soon started to squeeze them as she counted to ride his dick. After another squirt Aidan was on edge and shot his load into Harley's pussy. She soon got off of him satisfied. She soon sees Aidan's lacrosse ball and picks it up.

"You get this when I say you get this" Harley then pushed the ball inside her pussy.

This wasn't the first time she slid a ball that size into her pussy so she was use to it. As for Aidan he was shocked. As Harley picked up her cloths Aidan tired to get his ball back as it was his only one. He soon stood up and started making out with Harley. The two squeezed one another asses as they continued to make out.

Aidan's hand slowly made his way to Harley's pussy and slid his fingers into it. Harley just moaned as Aiden could feel the ball with his finger tips. Harley then realized what Aidan was doing. She slaped his hand and pushed him away.

"I said you get this when you say you get this so don't make me put the ball up your ass."

Aiden did not know if he should be turned on or scared about that as he watched Harley push the ball into her pussy little deeper. This caused her to squirt but lucky for her the ball stood in place. After she squirted Harley head back to her backyard. Both unaware a certain naked twin was watching them from the club house jacking off to the action.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
